Who We Are
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Eight days after Naruto left with Jiraiya, everyone is feeling the change. Next in my series. NarHin NeTen


Next in my series.

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous: The Last Week /s/4139010/1/

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or some of these scenes from the anime

_**Who we are**_

Hinata was walking with Kiba and Shino through the village. They had talked her into some training and now they were heading to the field. Both boys had noticed Hinata's nervous habits returning throughout the week. Naruto's departure eight days ago had been hard on the heiress and they were worried about her.

They were walking through the last street when Akamaru spotted a squirrel and had to go and sniff at it. The squirrel, in a brillant moment of observation, noticed a curious creature five times it's size coming, and scampered up a pole six feet. Akamaru stood at the bottom of the pole, tail wagging, whining. Kiba went over to try and pull him away while Shino and Hinata slowed. They had all passed in front of the pole when a harsh whisper reached their ears.

"Did you hear? The blonde monster has left."

"Good riddance! He may have fooled some of the village idiots but not me." It was two half-drunk men and a woman standing by the fence. The men were both thin and gangly. The woman was middle to elderly aged. She had a foul look on her face and a nosy posture. They were the town's gossips.

"I can't believe people actually cheered for that thing when he won his fight in the exams. Did you see him?"

"I know, he was loving it."

"I'll bet he was."

"Personally, I think some of them were cheering because he beat that Hyuuga."

"You're right! He defeated a Hyuuga branch that had gotten loose."

"Good thing too. A rogue Hyuuga is all we need, what with the trouble with Uchiha and Namikaze clans."

"I just wish the bastard Hyuuga had left too."

"I say let's get rid of them both and be done with it. What good are they anyw-" Shino and Kiba looked over as the woman stopped abruptly. The sight stunned even them, though they had known it had been building for days. They didn't see Team Gai come around the corner.

Neji turned the corner just in time to see his meek, quiet, "weak" cousin collide her open hand into a civillians cheek at 100 kph. He saw Shino and Kiba stare even as his teammates' joined his chin on the ground. Of all of them, only Kiba's keen hearing heard Hinata's voice grate out.

"With all due respect, you don't know what you are talking about, ma'am." She straightened, gave the three a small head bow and walked in the direction she had been heading. Shino grabbed Kiba's arms as he shook his head to clear it from shock. They hurried to keep up with their irritated teammate.

Team Gai was looking after them, before Ten Ten and Lee turned to Neji.

"Um, Neji? What was that about?" Neji shook his head. He didn't know, but he was going to find out. If some one was giving his cousin trouble, they had better be ready for some from him.

000

Kiba and Shino found Hinata doing something bizarre. Not that this was new today, apparently. She was performing the normal Juuken around a stump. She rarely practiced the normal Juuken, preferring her own style. It was more effective and less muscle dependent. Shino watched as Kiba went over. He prodded Hinata into a spar. If anyone knew how to work off anger, it was Kiba. His temper was relatively explosive and short-lived. This was the best way for him to release anger. However...Hinata didn't have this kind of temper. He had never seen her break down like this.

"What happened?" he turned to see Neji next to him, watching Hinata. She was attacking Kiba with vigor, not hitting him, but coming close. Neji had practiced this style all his life and knew she was keeping her temper enough to keep her strikes within his ability to dodge, but they were getting faster.

"She heard some gossip. Apparently the villagers who still dislike Naruto are glad he's gone and believe that the only good he has done was defeat you. They also spoke of the desire that a 'rouge branch Hyuuga' like you should have left, or even that both of you should be 'taken care of'." He was watching Neji out of the corner of his eye. The Hyuuga's jaw clenched slightly, but showed no other outward signs related to his feelings on the matter. "Hinata has been trying to adjust to not having Naruto around, I believe she was a little on edge."

Neji thought that was an understatement. Hinata had attacked a civilian. In addition, she was speeding up and talking in between her strikes. Neji figured they wouldn't stay slow enough for Kiba for much longer. He started towards them when Shino spoke again.

"You are going to stop them?" Neji turned his head slightly to put the bug-shinobi in his vision.

"I'm going to trade places with Kiba. Hinata has finally found the secret to unleashing the Hyuuga's power in the Juuken, and she doesn't know it." He dashed towards his cousin, in time to push Kiba out of a strike aimed for his elbow.

Hinata stopped cold when her hand connected with Neji's shoulder. She had been sparring with Kiba when all her frustration had come back. She had started yelling at Kiba, though it was herself she was really mad at.

"Why?! Why can't I be that person? Someone who stands up for their friends. Why do my friends have to protect me? I always fail my friends when they need me! The words and attacks and I'm just there, useless, helpless! Why can't I be the person that tells people to back down! I've been meek! I'm tired of it! Sick of being weaker and softer! Sick of knowing I'm a mistake and not being able to prove it wrong. Why can't I be that person who helps! WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG!" That last word was when she struck Neji's shoulder. She stopped cold, realizing that not only had she switched sparring partners, but she had landed a hit on her new opponent, her cousin no less. He coughed and grunted at the impact but still grabbed her wrist, keeping her form retracting it.

"Hinata-sama. Is that truly who you want to be? Someone who uses their power to force other's to listen? Someone who shows other's their anger and distaste, in a way that leaves a lasting effect. Someone that hurts another because they're angry at the world" Neji just looked in Hinata's eyes. He was determined to get her to hear him. She couldn't do this. He wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her turn out like he used to be. "Hinata-sama, please. This isn't strength. It isn't strength that shows people who's boss, it's anger. It isn't courage that allows one to shout, it's cowardice. Do you really want to become that person. This person..." He coughed again as he sank to his knees, still holding her hand. She had nicked the top of his lung on that strike. He could feel it protesting his talking, but he needed to, needed to make her see. "It isn't worth it. Nothing is worth giving up the strength and courage you have now. Nothing is worth you giving up who you are." He was gasping now as he forced his lung to function. It didn't want to take in air until the chakra points had been healed. He could survive on one lung, but talking was another story.

"Neji-kun!" Her arms came around him. He could feel wetness on his shoulder as she held him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her sobs were coming faster now. "For this. For the main family. For everything." She was holding him close, rocking back and forth in her grief. Neji didn't have the strength to get up, or he would have protested these statements. He was succombing to sleep, to the need to heal. He struggled to keep his consciousness. He had never passed out in the presense on a main member. He hadn't ever thought it safe. Instinctively, he still had a hard time believing it. He wanted to. He wanted to trust Hinata. He did trust Hinata, he told himself firmly as he lost the fight and relaxed in her embrace.

"Hinata-sama..." She held him as she felt him relax. Looking over at Kiba, she called for him to go find Sakura. Kiba looked at Neji uncertainly before leaving. He was still unsure of the Hyuuga. Ten Ten and Lee came over as Kiba left. Hinata rested Neji on the ground, turning him over so he faced the side, with his head cradled in his lap. Ten Ten looked at Hinata.

"He will be fine. He'll wake in a half hour, even without medical help. I didn't close that many. His state is more due to his insistence to talking after being hit in that location." Hinata explained quietly. Ten Ten nodded. She looked at the cousin Neji had come to care for so much.

"Hinata?" When the heiress looked at her. "I know you are feeling the strain of Naruto's departure." Hinata looked down, ashamed. "Neji was depressed for a few days himself, not that he'd admit it. Every one of us seems a little more dour now that the resident prankster has disappeared." Hinata looked at Shino and Lee as she spoke. They both did seem slightly subdued, though that might be due to current events. "Hinata...you aren't alone. You have friends, we care about you. Don't face this alone." Hinata looked at Ten Ten, considering what the weapon's mistress was saying as Sakura came up with Ino's team trailing behind Kiba. The pink-haired med-nin looked stressed.

"What happened?" Her manner was brisk and to the point. She gave him a quick scan as Hinata summarized his injuries with an added explaination from Ten Ten that he was exhausted from their mission earlier today. She nodded at the information that was presented and stated that there was nothing more she could do, just let nature take it's course. Ino was sitting next to her, looking at her worriedly. Finally, Sakura stood abruptly and made ready to leave. Ino was right there. Ten Ten, however, had other plans.

"Sakura? Could I have a moment?" Sakura looked at her wearily and nodded. Ten ten continued, glancing at Hinata. "We have the next 24 hours off, all of us. Let's do something." Ino looked at Sakura hopefully. Sakura simply shook her head.

"No, thank you though. I think I'll study." Ten Ten reached out again.

"Sakura, wait, please. I wanted us to talk. About Naruto." That got Sakura's attention.

"What about him?"

"We miss him. Let's help each other. You must be missing him greatly. Please, stay." Ino was in full support of the idea.

"Come on Sakura. Don't give up on your friends. Please?" Sakura just stood there. Hinata looked up at her back. She missed Naruto so much. She didn't think anyone would understand how much or why she felt this way. But maybe, if she spent time with people who at least knew, maybe she could get through this and make Naruto proud.

"Sakura-san, please?" Hinata winced as her voice wavered. She still had tear streaks on her cheeks when Sakura looked at her. Sakura just stared at her a moment, before falling to her knees. Hinata could see tears in her eyes as well. Sakura just looked at the Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan..." Then she threw her arms around Hinata and cried. Ino sighed with relief. In truth, she had been tailing Sakura for several days trying to get her to deal with it. It seems what she needed was someone who understood.

Sakura was sobbing as she hugged Hinata.

"He's not here! No jokes, no pranks, no goofy smiles, no no HIM! I miss him! His laugh, his insults, his confidence, his determination, all of it." Sakura sobbed on Hinata's shoulder as the hieress joined her in crying, though her's were silent this time. He was missed. It wasn't just her. She wrapped her arms around Sakura and they both cried for a moment.

It was only a moment, because this is what Neji woke up to. He was on Hinata's lap with Sakura's stomach an inch or two from his face. He could hear their crying, and he was officially confused. He also didn't know the most tactful way out of this situation. Tentively, he raised his arm and placed on Sakura's side, notifying that her former patient was awake and probably confused. She sat away from Hinata to give him some breathing room as he sat up, wincing at the soreness. Hinata reached over to help him.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I truly am sorry." Neji waved his cousin, before she could start the waterworks again. He found that he was still slightly weak to sit but Hinata took care of that problem by repositioning him, then letting go so he fell back against Ten Ten. Both blushed at the contact but did nothing to change the arrangement.

000

Ten Ten was in heaven. She knew Neji wasn't ready to start a relationship with her yet but that didn't stop her from wishing he were. He was laying against her, albeit in exhaustion, and she could feel his strong back against her chest and had her arms wrapped around his waist. She sighed softly as she rested her chin on his head and listened as they all talked about Naruto and his absence. She didn't know how Hinata handled him being away as well as she did, so new their relationship was. If Neji had left, Ten Ten might have lost it days ago with what people were saying about Naruto now that he was gone.

000

Hinata and Sakura were doing most of the talking in the group. Ino was so glad they were though. Over the last four days, she had been following Sakura through her training with Godiame and watched her get further into depression. She had tried sparing, shopping, hair, nails, talking, yelling, everything. Sakura wouldn't get out of this funk. She had brought Shikamaru, and by extension Chouji, along today to see if they could help. Sakura had now lost her entire team. She was feeling exceedingly depressed. Talking with the others was the best thing for her. Ino missed the gaki too. She could tell that so did her teammates. Shikamaru was more lazy than ever and didn't seem to joke as much. Chouji was refusing ramen on the grounds that it was the right color anymore. Shikamaru thought that meant Chouji missed Naruto's yellow hair reflecting off of it, because he couldn't see any difference in the ramen.

Lee participated in the talking for the most part. He missed having another 'loser' around to talk and spar with. He also could see that Neji missed the blonde as well. He knew Ten Ten hadn't made a decision about Naruto but he hoped they would be good friends when the goof returned. Neji was brooding more than usual and Ten Ten was concerned about Neji. The Hyuuga had also made a point to be around his cousin whenever they were in the village. Even Lee could see Hinata had been taking it hard.

Kiba stayed behind Hinata during the conversation. Truly, he missed Naruto like a brother. The idiot was the only one who would join him in a good, full argument and not leave it feeling hurt. Shino hadn't been effected that he noticed, other than an occasional concern for their teammate, but with Shino it was hard to tell. Hinata was a wreck though. She had been growing quieter each day. She had also returned to tapping her fingers together and stuttering to no end. She hadn't looked anyone in the eye, save her recent annoyance, in four days, that Kiba could tell and she shuddered and physically whimpered more than ever. He really didn't know what to do with his adoptive sister. He cared for her and could do nothing. But now, talking with Sakura, she was finally opening up. Then Kiba got an idea. He looked at Ino, who was behind Sakura still, and thought about his idea. When she looked his way he gestured to the entire group and shrugged his shoulders in question. Catching on, Ino motioned the idea to Ten Ten and Kiba to Shino. It was agreed upon.

000

Nearly two hours after it began, the little talk started to break up. Neji regained his movement and stood, stretching. Actually he had been able to do that for forty minutes but had felt too comfortable. Sakura also noted she was due for dinner at home. As they all got up Ino came forward.

"It is decided." Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Chouji and Lee looked at her, being the only ones left out of the plan. "We will all meet here next week for a evening picnic. Everyone bring a dish. Ciao!" She ran off with Shikamaru trailing after her. They were followed by a confused Chouji and deteremined Sakura both of whom wanted to know just what was going on.

Hinata, Lee and Neji turned to their teammates in confusion. Ten Ten answered.

"This seemed to go so well, and quite frankly I wasn't going to spend another week like this one. We will meet and talk. If not about Naruto then about something. We are friends. We can stay friends while Naruto's gone so that when he comes back he doesn't have to start over again proving to all of us we can work together. We will meet every week as friends and just be friends." Neji looked at Hinata as Lee looked to him. Friends, not just comrades. That's what they were, whether Naruto was here to remind them or not. They nodded.

000

That night after Neji walked home with Hinata, she went into the backyard by the koi pond. There was a large flat rock that she could sit on. She enjoyed meditating there. She sat there for the first time since Naruto's departure and thought of him. All week she had missed him. Now she felt along the bond they had formed gently. She hadn't wanted to disturb him and his training. She recieved a rush of happiness and relief. She could feel doubt and worry, but also happiness and relief. He had been worried about her! She could feel that he had wondered if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She smiled slightly at that thought and began sending him images. She sent him the images of the week of training and her team. Then she sent him images from today. She tried to portray how useless she felt only for him to send a feeling of reassurance and care. She blushed as she saw images of herself in his mind. She showed him Sakura and all of them. She could feel his concern then his smile. She smiled at that and promised to do this before bed most nights if possible.

When she felt drowsiness wash over them she sent an image of him sleeping and they separated. Hinata opened her eyes to see Neji standing beside her.

"Talk to Naruto?" Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Ano, we can only send thoughts and images so it is difficult." Neji nodded. That explained why she had been at it all hour.

"Hinata-sama, we all miss him." She nodded. "Hinata-sama, he is proud of who you are. You don't need to change."

"Ano, I think I would like to grow though." Neji smiled slightly.

"Hai, we all would like to grow. Together?"

"We will stay friends, ne Neji-ni-kun?" He looked at her and nodded. She walked over and they walked inside.

They would be friends when He returned.

They would be family.

They would be waiting for Him.

* * *

A/N Hi guys. THis is the first of the one-shots for Naruto's journey. Sorry there is little Naruto but he is just walking around right now. Besides this sets a mood for the rest of the journey. IL hope you all enjoy it Please reveiw if there is a situation you would like to see during the trip.

Ja Ne

Next in the series: "Hope is Waiting and Caring" Neji realizes something about the people he cares about. /s/4340138/1/

PS I never thanked my reveiwers, you keep me going

Chewie Cookies (True Friends, What are we?, Last Week) Thank you for your comments, sequels coming

xmaruchanx(True Friends, Past) Thank you for loving my stories

Silver Warrior (True Friends, Past) I hope you continue to read my stories

Filly8 (True Friends, Last Week) I'll try to continue with long chapters

SongoftheDarkPheonix (Past)

Rachel(True Friends)

Nerd4ever (True Friends)

Rose Tiger (True Friends)

Tw33ty JR. (True Friends)

Tony WildRiver (What are we?)

jojoma-kitsune(Last Week)

Moonfire Fox(Last Week) here are your shorts

Shigami Lord (Last Week)

Kaylyn0706(Last Week)


End file.
